onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arkani (Race)
The Arkani were among the eldest of the races and if not the most evil to have existed since the orgins of the Cosmos. Around the time of the Creation of the Omniverse a lone planet known as (unpronouncable) was sucked into a trandimensional time inhibiting realm. The rest of the Arkani were wiped out by the Greater Plasmoid and their allies the Gar'lo. The cost however for their victory was great as only 7 Greater Plasmoid surived the holocaust and the Gar'lo would have no memory of the war. Soon there were only six Greater Plasmoid as one gave her life to Create the Omniverse. But the Arkani would rise again from the ashes and return to power shortly following the Great Cyberspace Reality War. As the only race to remain with High technology they could lead the Omniverse out of its Dark Age after the GCSR war. This would begin the Second age of the Arkani and begin the rise of the Infamous Valshiek Cafre. The Arkani Technological Achievement The Arkani were among the three elder races and they were supposedly in terms of technology, Omniscient. Or if to put a limit, there was very little they did not known about. They were the rivals of the Plasmoid as they could achieve the same results the Godlike Plasmoid achieve but through Technology. They used this technology not for creation Purposes but for the sick and hellish torture of the enslaved of the Arkani. They were said to have the most gruesome and horrfic culture of all time with very few cultures coming close to their devilery. They would use their technology to keep their citzens from dying yet experience absoulte Agony. Yet the more twisted reality was revealed to be... Arkani Culture that they loved the pain and torture they would put not just themselves through but also others. They delighted in slaughter of billions then to only reclone them and do it all over again. Their infamous Slaughtoriums were said to be almost 20ft under in blood of millions who were killed hourly, and the drains were always backed up. They were among the few races to be able to kill plasmoids and many plasmoids would fight to the death in these horrfic areans especially one notorius arena known as the Cafreic Canyon Colliuseum. Which was said to be a arena built into a canyon that could seat over 6 million. With 50000 fighters able top compete annually. The difference would be that immediatly after men and women and children were killed, they would be resurected except that their pain would be amplifed nearly triple everytime they were killed. Imperium The Imperium thanks to the technology of records society was able to avoid the loss of all its Technology and were soon able to restablish Technological advancment, close to what they were before. The Imperium though knew the Arkani for what they really were and established a neutral zone between them and Arkani space. Like as it was before the UGI -Sogreheli war, The imperium began building up an immense military this time though they would incoporate the the Recently merged Uranians Technology with their own creating a force that nearly 3333 years later would be used combined with UGI fleets to attempt to exterminate the Arkani. Taiidans Some Arkani saw the Taiidans as not only their brethren, but many Arkani would just leave them be. It wasn't unknown in ancient Taiidan History where the Arkani met with Nigrash, at one point there was the Progenitor-Arkani treaty but that was made null and void when the Arkani built an outpost on Taiidan without expressed permission. Arkani Industry The Arkani were infamous for their super dense atomspheres of the most hazardous waste products but what few realized was that it wasn't rain that would fall but blood. This is because the factories are the most dangerous of all in the omniverse accidents happen so frequently that it is considered a horror if an accident doesn't happen every second. Category:Species